For The First Time In Forever (Chika x You)Post Apocalypse AU))
by sugarydespair
Summary: What happened that day? Yōu dosent really seem to know, as far as she is sure a nuke hit Uranohoshi and now all her friends, family and her town is gone. She watched her best friend Chika die under the collapsed roof of the school gym and now she lives among the rubbel of everything she's know and loved will she get out of this alive? Yōu has no idea.
1. welcome to the prolouge

You P.O.V

I don't really remember what happened that day, I know how cliche that really sounds but it's true.

I don't really remember what happened before that day, I remember my friends and being in an idol group but that's really about it, I remember trying to save my school the place that I held near and dear to my heart, but I failed.

I remember my closest dearest friend Chika; I remember getting jealous when Riko came into the picture.

I remember the day it happened I had planned to tell Chika my feelings for her, but I never really got the chance to do that, did I.

The day started like any other day.

I woke up in the same bed that I always did, I ate the same thing I always did, and I wore the uniform I always did. I remember looking at myself in the mirror and practicing how I was going to tell her, I remember walking over to the bus stop with my friends, I remember going to school and doing what I always did but halfway through the day the strangest thing happened.

The alarm ringing in our ears as we all looked at each other anxiously, the teacher gestured us away from the classroom, we thought it was just another earthquake but turns out we were all wrong. I remember walking over to the gym confused "this isn't what we do in an earthquake?" I thought to myself. We were told to squish down and cover our heads with our arm's, the standard pose to position yourself in if you think you going to get nuked, the last thing that happened that day was the roof collapsing on us all.

I woke up surrounded by the rubbel everyone I knew and loved was gone and there was nothing I could do about it, I tried to stand up but found myself immediately yanked to the floor because gravity. I looked down to my knee's they were cut and bruised, my hands were smeared in what I could only assume was my very own blood. I remember tears running down my face and it stung, I put my hand on the left side of my face, there was a massive cut slashing through my cheek.

I cried, I ugly cried as I looked around the gym, looking to see if anyone I even remotely care about is alive thats when I saw her. There Chika lay like someone who just got stabbed in a 1940's horror movie, there was blood on her hands, her arms were covered with scratches, her uniform was ripped to pieces and her face was covered in blood like someone smashed her head in. I crawled over to her and attempted to shake her awake, but nothing happened.

I stood up backing away from Chika's dead body, I turned around but all I could see were more dead people, all of these innocent people who had family and friends and lives but not anymore. I ran away at the speed at light looking around for a gleam of hope but there was none everyone was gone, my dad, my mum and my dear friends, all the people I held near and dear to my heart were gone for good and my lovely town of Uranohoshi was gone and maybe all of japan.

I collapsed to the floor crying using my ripped skirt as a handkerchief, everything I had ever known was gone and it was probably un revisable.


	2. Chapter One (How I Survived)

You P.O.V

How long has it been since it happened, honestly god knows really I can only make a educated guess, my guess is about six months really, six months since I first saw a dead body and now its just become a normal thing really. All the electricity cut out what I assume was about four months ago meaning I've lost all means of communicating with the outside world for two months now which really in this day and age is crazy.

I spent the first two weeks sleeping in the storage closet by the school swimming pool but after a while I released I couldn't live on food from the school store that was slowly growing mouldy. I walked over to the beach looking at the ocean trying to find some hope in a hopeless situation, I looked around back at the bus stop and back to the ocean. I walked around my broken town for the first time in what felt like ages looking over at everything I lost trying to not fall back into a depression I just seemingly got over.

I found the cafe the place were me and my dear friends spent time relaxing after a stressful workout, I walked around the building running my fingers across the broken bricks. Aqours, I have very found memories of Aqours its what brought me closer to Chika-chan after all how could I feel resentment to the thing that brought me closer to my love. I mean sure we failed but thats not the point now hopefully every time someone thinks Uranohoshi Girls Academy they wont think of a school that died maybe they'll think Aqours the idol group who tried to save the school that brought joy to people all around japan, but sadly thats over now.

I walked in, surprisingly for have everything else looks this is in good condition, the windows are broken, some bricks have been broken, the counter and most of the tables and chairs are rubbel now but given theres still a roof and somewhere to sleep without getting cut by glass it seems like the perfect place. I find a table cloth and lay it down on one of the leather seats that are secured to the ground checking for glass. I take my shirt off and fold it using it for a pillow, I sit down to look at the sunset before deciding to rest for the night.

I wake up looking around, its as silent as a mouse just how it always is now, I hear my stomach rumble loudly as I start to look around the room. I walked around the cafe looking for anything like frozen fruit or even flour honestly, flour I grabbed it as I looked around for some water. I looked around and got everything I needed water, flour and a bowl. It sounds gross really but this is what I eat now, I eat wet flour canned beetroots but I guess you just have to get buy.

I live everyday now hoping for a way out of my misery but refusing to let myself die with the hope that I will be able to see my lovely Chika-Chan again or that someone will save me.


	3. Chapter Two

You P.O.V

What was I going to tell her that day, you know the day everything changed which I know really dose sound cliche, like something you would say in a horror novel but it is true sadly. I ruffle around the pocket thats hidden in one of our skirt ruffles, what am I looking for? I'm looking for my draft of what I was going to say. I finally find it after thirty seconds of awkward ruffling sounds, yes at this point the slight hint of noise become awkward.

What was I going to do, I planned to hold her hand tight not letting her go

((Yōu's confession plan))

"What!" she would say looking back at me, I would giggle in return

"So the weather" I remember the day it happened was a lovely spring day with the cherry blossoms blooming and blowing away in the wind, "The weather's pretty nice today isn't it"

"Yeah it is" Chika would look at me walking in closer putting her hand out to feel the wind and or blossoms in her hand

"Its getting colder isnt it?" I would say trying to get some casual small talk in

"I mean winter is coming Yōu" she would drift away further from me her hair blowing in the wind, I would hold her hands tight and spread them out, "You look like you need to say something Yōu-Chan, what is it?" I would giggle a little letting my hair blow in my face

"Well, I uh guess I do uh have something to tell you Chika-Chan" I imagine my palms sweating and my face getting hotter and hotter to the point were my face is ripe tomato red

"What is it?" Chika would tilt her head just a little to the right "You know you can tell me anything Yōu-Chan" her hands would get tighter

"I've been hiding a big secret from you my dear Chika-Chan" I would look out to the beach and the sun set

"What is it" she would look at me pulling her self in closer to me "spill the beans"

"I think I like girls, like I mean I would date one" realistically I would probably start crying a little "I searched it up on google and turns out its being called gay or more specifically for me a lesbian" I would take a deep, deep breath

now here is the tricky part, I' not overly sure if she would be accepting or not, something tells me yes but this is a very conservative country so god knows what.

"Now Uh before you say anything else I am 100% sure of this, I've never really felt an attraction to men or boys more accurately, how do I know, because I think I like you, I mean I think I like, like you as in sometimes I imagine kissing you, its embarrassing to say but it is true"

Really kissing is an understatment

(AN: the next part is a bit smutty so if you dont wanna read it skip to the next line of speech, thank you)

Ive often dreamed of dating her, marrying her and sleeping on the same futon as her, I vividly remember dreaming about rolling on top of her and grabbing her shirt. I would imagine ripping her uniform of and groping her chest before using my teeth to rip it off of her before moving my hand over to her panties and slowly sliding them down her leg's. I would bury my face in her chest as I rub my hands up and down her body. I would start to kiss her neck I imagine her giggling like crazy and slowly but surly starting to bite it and give her a hickey.

Her face I would squeeze it with my hands feeling her soft cheeks and brushing the hair out of my face, I would kiss her soft lips that I imagine taste like mikan and peaches, I would kiss her till she's trying to ghasp for a breath of air. I imagined moving my hand down her song hip's and thighs making my way to her.

(AN: ok its over now)

wait were was I before I started fantasising about Chika again

I imagine Chika looking at me confused that someone she has only seen as a friend for so, so many years has liked them, loved them romantically for god knows how long, I cant even remember when I became head over heels for her.

"I dont know when this feeling started really, my guess is since we started going to high school" I would take a pause to let everything in "its,,, it's just the small things you do." "The way you fall asleep on my shoulder on the bus on the way back home, the way everyone just naturally gravitates to you, it amazes me" I take a deep, deep breath in "The way you've stuck by me for years and uhh the way to get exited by every little thing like your a child, the way your eyes glow when you see me and,,,,,,, well,,,,, the way you do everything makes me go crazy for you"

"But,,, when Riko came it felt like it all ended. It feel's like you no longer care about me and honestly,,, it makes me go insane sometimes it makes me wish,, that,,, Riko would just disappear, but thats okay because as long as you are alive I will continue to have hope in this world, as long as you are happy Chika-Chan,,,,, I am happy"

The letter (or script) ended there I either didnt know what to say next or planned to improvised the rest, what wouldve Chika done, I'm honestly not sure, dose she even like girl'd like I do? yes? no? maybe?

What I know for certain is that I try to not think about it, why because I can only see my self looking for the worst scenario's and falling to the depths of despair due to it.


End file.
